Story of a girl
by Saky-chan Haruno
Summary: Songfic.


Story of a girl (tradução)

**MUSICA: Story of a girl  
BANDA: 3 Doors Down  
Outra Banda: 71 Gaps**

Parte em _Itálico_ a musica  
Parte em **Negrito **os pensamentos do Naruto

_P.S: A songfic começa no Naruto Classic e Termina no Shippuden._

_Essa é a história de uma garota  
Quem chorou um rio e afogou o mundo todo _  
**Eu nunca entendi como ela podia gostar de alguém como ele. Aquele dia que a vi chorando porque ele foi embora foi como ser apunhalado pelas costas, pois era cruel ve-lá chorando. **

_E enquanto ela parece tão triste em fotografias _  
**Aqueles tempos foram tristes para ela, eu fazia de tudo. **

_Eu absolutamente amo ela _  
**E amava quando conseguia**

_Quando ela sorri_  
**Fazer ela sorrir **

_Quantos dias do ano  
Ela acordou com esperança, mas só encontrou lágrimas? _  
**Foram tempos difíceis, quando eu parti a deixei cheia de esperança, mas quando retornei há ela só entreguei mais lagrimas**.

_Eu posso ser tão insincero,  
Nunca tornando as promessas reais_  
**Não era minha intenção, ela viu o estado que fiquei e o quanto estava triste por não ter cumprido minha promessa. **

_Enquanto que ela fique lá esperando,  
Vestindo os buracos sobre a alma de seus sapatos_  
**Ela ficou esperando que ele voltasse apenas carregando a dor de ter sido deixada pra trás, pra mim era horrível ver isso e mesmo que isso me deixasse triste mantive minha promessa. **

_Quantos dias desaparecem?  
Você olha no espelho e como você escolhe? _  
**Vários dias se passaram mais por sua expressão era como se aqueles dias tivessem desaparecido, ela estava decidida a melhorar, dizia que iria deixar de ser "inútil" embora eu não concordasse com isso. **

_E que as roupas que veste  
Olhe encher o próximo dia  
Seu cabelo nunca cai muito da mesma forma  
Você nunca parece se esgotar das coisas a dizer. _  
**Já se passou três anos desde que ele se foi, ela mudou muito, nada é como era antes, eu voltei do meu treinamento e desde a minha chegada estamos mais próximos.**

_Essa é a história de uma garota  
Quem chorou um rio e afogou o mundo todo_  
**É... Por muito tempo ela chorou... **

_E enquanto ela parece tão triste em fotografias _  
**Por muito tempo ela parecia estar triste, **

_Eu absolutamente amo ela  
__**Mas eu não desistir e continuei tentado**__  
_

_  
Quando ela sorri  
__**Fazer ela sorrir.  
- seu sorriso é lindo - eu disse pra ela.  
Ela corou com isso e sorriu. **__  
_

_  
Com quantos amantes ficar?  
Só colocando essa merda dia após dia  
__**Eu a amo e só quero fazer ela feliz, nenhuma outra garota serve. **__  
_

_  
Como é que nós terminamos dessa maneira?  
Vendo nossas bocas para as palavras que dizemos  
__**Foi tão repentino o jeito que nos aproximamos, eu nem consigo entender direito, mas começo a achar que ela ta gostando de mim**__.  
_

_  
Enquanto estivermos aqui esperando  
Vestindo as roupas sobre as almas dos nossos sapatos  
__**Ela me disse que cansou de esperar e que tinha uma coisa para proteger, eu fiquei curioso e perguntei o que ela tinha que proteger e ela me respondeu com uma metáfora.  
" Me afastei da tristeza e da dor para proteger aquele rosto sorridente", pra ser sincero eu ainda não entendi, mas um dia eu entendo o que ela quis dizer**__.  
_

_  
Como é que nós chegaremos lá hoje?  
Quando nós estamos andando tão longe pelo preço dos sapatos dela.  
_

_  
__**Saímos em busca de nosso amigo e em nosso time tínhamos um novo companheiro muito chato por sinal nunca fala nada que preste. Estávamos ansiosos havia sido uma longa caminhada e já estávamos longe demais para voltar**__.  
_

_  
E que as roupas que veste  
Olhe encher o próximo dia  
__**Cada dia que passou, cada momento em que pensamos nisso, essa emoção tomava conta. Sempre batalhando pra que esse dia chegasse.**_

_Seu cabelo nunca cai muito da mesma forma  
Você nunca parece se esgotar das coisas a dizer. _  
**Nos o encontramos e tudo estava diferente, nem parecia que um dia fomos amigos. Vi que ela estava surpresa, mas não consegui ver se ela estava feliz ou não. **

_Essa é a história de uma garota  
Quem chorou um rio e afogou o mundo todo_  
**Novamente ele se foi e novamente eu a vi chorando, mas não como da primeira vez, algo estava diferente. **

_E enquanto ela parece tão triste em fotografias_  
**Voltamos para casa e ela parecia triste**.

_Eu absolutamente amo ela_  
**Mas, dessa vez eu não precisei fazer nada. Ela apenas me olhou e disse que precisávamos ficar mais fortes pra salva-lo**.

_Quando ela sorri_  
**E ela sorriu. Eu nem sei como dizer, mas eu amo quando ela sorri**

_Essa é a história de uma garota  
Seu lindo rosto que ela escondeu do mundo _  
**Me lembrei de como ela se escondia em seu quarto**

_E enquanto ela fica lá tão triste e solitária _  
**De como ela ficou triste e solitária quando ele se foi, mas**

_Eu absolutamente amo ela_  
**agora eu apenas via uma garota que eu sempre amei e também lembre**i

_Essa é a história de uma garota  
Quem chorou um rio e afogou o mundo todo_  
**De quando eu acordei depois daquela luta e a vi chorando. **

_E enquanto ela parece tão triste em fotografias _  
**Ela parecia estar triste, mas eu me enganei**

_Eu absolutamente amo ela_  
**E como em todas as outras vezes, eu me apaixono e a amo**

_Quando ela sorri! _  
**Aquele sorriso, eu simplesmente... **

_Quando ela sorri! _  
**Eu simplesmente amo quando ela sorri**


End file.
